kids_worlds_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
"Let the Water Run"
Sprocket can't take his bath, because Doc has turned off the water pipes to fix the boiler in his workshop. Unknown to Doc, this also cuts off the Fraggles' only water supply. Headstrong Red Fraggle is preparing a swimming show all by herself, refusing her friends' offers of help -- but when the Fraggle Pondempties and doesn't refill, she finds she can't fix it alone. Meanwhile, Junior Gorg tries to get water for Pa's bath, but his well is also connected to the empty Fraggle pool. Fraggle Facts * The Fraggles, Doozers, and Gorgs rely on The Pipebangers for water. The Pipebangers strike pipes in Fraggle Rock with sticks to make the water run. The banging disturbs Doc, who empties the boiler in his workshop and supplies the underground caverns with water. The Fraggle Pond, in turn, is the well from which the Gorgs derive their water supply. The interconnectedness of the different worlds goes completely unnoticed by their inhabitants, however. Notes * At the end of this episode, a romantic relationship between Gobo and Red is implied when Red thanks Gobo for his help in getting her an umbrella from Outer Space and kisses him on the cheek; Gobo responds with "Wow!" However, the two started to become rivals in future episodes and in a later episode, Gobo seems to have feelings for Mokey Fraggle instead. * Although the Pipebangers only appeared in this episode, they were also used in the original demo version of the show's theme song, which was included during the "Dance Your Cares Away: The Evolution of the Theme Song" bonus feature on the DVD release of the fourth and fifth seasons. International versions * French version: Doc discovers an elaborate mechanical coffee maker which belonged to his Uncle Georges. This device can produce tea, coffee, or hot chocolate. Doc attempts to set the machine up, occasionally distracted by the tapping on his pipes, and hooking it up to the water supply as a source. Croquette assists by baking a pastry, to accompany their coffee, but gets impatient and eats the entire thing. When Doc and Croqette finally prepare to enjoy their hot beverages, the machine confounds them by churning out chunks of ice. Songs * "Do It on My Own" * "Pipe Bangers Theme" * "Please/See/Feel the Water Run" Supporting Cast * Archbanger Fraggle (Jerry Nelson) Video releases * Where It All Began (HIT!, 2004) -- DVD only (opening sequence cut on the Special Edition DVD) * Fraggle Rock: Complete First Season (HIT!, 2005) * Fraggle Rock: Complete Series Collection (HIT!, 2008) * The Best of Red (Lions Gate Entertainment, 2012) International episode titles * Denmark: "Løb kære vand" (Running dear water) * Finland: "Red ja vesihyppynäytös" (Red and the Water Jumping Show) * France: "Rendez-nous l'eau !" (Give Us Water!) (Video title "Au Fil De L'eau") * Germany: "Red liegt auf dem Trockenen" (Red Lies on Dry Land) * Netherlands: "Kom water kom" (Bowl water, bowl) * Japan: "水がない たいへんだ" (The No-Water Disaster) * Norway: "La vannet renne" * Poland: "Niech popłynie woda" (Let the water flow) * Portugal: "O Mistério da Água" (The mystery of water) * Spain: "Deja el agua correr" (Leave the water running) * Sweden: "Vips Vattenmaskerad" Gallery Snapshot 1 (1-9-2018 3-26 PM).png Category:Episode remakes Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:Spin-off films Category:Episodes Category:Remakes Category:Trivia Category:DeviantART